


The sweetest kind of nusiance

by Deathshandx



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Eventual relationship, M/M, build up fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathshandx/pseuds/Deathshandx
Summary: Being King of Stormwind now was hard enough for Anduin, and with all of his current stressors, he really didnt need a specific black dragon to be bothering him. Especially after everything that happened, and yet somehow..it almost helped having him there. Granted it would take a bit of warming up for Anduin to come around to him again.





	

The news of the death of their beloved King Varian had struck the Alliance hard, and the whole city of Stormwind was mourning the loss as they had been for weeks. It was no doubt that this would happen sooner or later, It was a tale as old as time, a King would always be destined to fall, and yet....it did not stop the pain and shock that arose when such a moment came.

His son, Anduin had been taking the loss quite harshly. While he did not let it show and he was doing his best to try and command the Alliance in the stead of his father, he was simply not a fighter, which only made matters much worse. The Burning Legion was back and stronger than ever, The Kirin Tor was falling apart at Jaina's hands....it was practically impossible to keep peace between everyone as he had once hoped for.

With a heavy sigh, he dragged a hand over his face, trying to think of something- anything to solve this problem and just get everyone to work together. Granted it was easier said than done, but he had to keep faith that things would work out and keep his faith in the light, what kind of priest would he be if he didnt do just that? All he had to do was get them to work out their differences even if it was just momentarily, _the hardest part_ , he thought, _would be getting Jaina to cooperate with the Horde_.

His fingers moved to pinch the bridge of his nose at the very thought of that, she was hardly willing to work with him as is, especially after he told her it wasn't necessary to turn on the Horde in a time when they needed to work together. But trying to get her not only to listen but to also actually go along with his plan, that would surely be a pain. His shoulders slumped slightly as he sat there at his desk, it really was hard being a King, and he could definitely see why his father was constantly on edge, especially if everything was even half of the type of crisis this was.

A frown tugged at the corners of his lips as he thought of his father, he wasn't exactly on golden terms with Varian, he hadnt been for a while, but he was wishing he could just speak to him one last time for guidance right now. No matter how much comfort praying to the light brought him, he really did feel what he needed was a father's words of wisdom, words of experience, and that was the one thing he _couldn't_ have.

Moving his pen to his lips, he began to idly chew on the tip of it, a nervous habit of his that he had picked up over the past few weeks, he always found himself doing it when he was stressed or trying to think of a way out of a situation. Brows furrowed in frustration as he tried to think of something, maybe he could convince her with the promise of letting her run the Kirin Tor as she pleased? No no...that wouldn't work, she would then just go after the Horde once they were done working together and their peace would fall apart.

It really was hard trying to maintain peace, wasn't it? He was beginning to understand just why his father had decided to go for the more brute tactics instead of trying to keep peace and make alliances. Getting everyone on the same page, especially when they had different ideals, wasn't necessarily easy. It did not matter though, he was supposed to be the keeper of peace, it was simply his duty as a priest to do that. He was a priest first and above all else, no matter if he ranked as the King or not.

The abrupt knock at his quarter's door startled him from his thoughts, causing him to jolt in his seat. He blinked before setting down the pen and as he was standing there was another knock on his door. Making his way to the door quickly, his boots thumped upon the floor and he pulled the door open, staring the guard who stood there. "What is it?" He questioned, voice slightly worried, nobody ever bothered him this late at night unless it was a matter of emergency.

The guard began to speak rather quickly "Well you see.." he started off making a motion with his hand down the hall "We found someone snooping around the keep. And when we confronted him he told us he wouldn't speak with us and requested your presence."

A perplexed look spread across Anduin's face before it turned to one of concern, it wasn't unheard of to have visitors to his keep. Especially if they were other members of high status among the Alliance, but even then they would at the very least warn him of their arrival. He simply nodded "Very well." Giving a light tug on his coat before speaking again, his request was simple "Lead me to them, I'll take care of it." He was eager to find out just who it was that was here, although there was a twinge of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. It was unusual to say the least, and having to deal with this kind of thing in only a few weeks of his Kingship was certainly stressful.

He closed the door behind him and turned to follow the guard, swift steps were taken as he wished to get there as soon as possible. As they got closer to the room, he could hear another guard trying to pick information out of whoever it was. There was no response however, and it quickly became obvious to Anduin that he was the _only_ one who could get an answer out of him. His pace only increased at this, wanting to get whatever it was over with as quick as possible.

When he entered the room, he immediately froze, eyes widening before narrowing into a glare. He slowly moved and took a seat across from the intruder, arms folding on the table, glancing up at his guards he gave a simple "We'll be fine." to dismiss them, and once they left he could feel the anxiety turning to anger, and yet he kept a rather calm demeanor.

"It's so lovely to see you again, your highness." Wrathion purred, a cocky smirk on his lips. He sat rather comfortably in his seat as if he was a regular in the keep.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his voice coming off a lot harsher than he had meant for it to. Although who could blame him, this was _Wrathion_ he was speaking to after all.

 A pout tugged at Wrathions lips, he brought a hand to his chest and to be honest, he looked pretty offended at Anduin's comment. "What? I can't come to see my old friend?"

With that comment, Anduin moved to cross his arms over his chest and let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, did Wrathion really think that was an acceptable excuse? He knew there was a different reason that the Black Dragon was here, and he wasn't going to be fooled...not this time. He couldn't let his heart open again and trust easily, especially not when someone has such a track record of betraying others and causing issues wherever he went.

"You and I both know that's not why you're here.." he trailed off, brows furrowing. ".... and _don't_ call me your friend." He honestly didn't want anything to do with the other, not since the betrayal at Garrosh's trial.

 Scoffing, he kept the rather cocky tone in his voice. "Maybe it is why I'm here." he mimicked the King's behavior as his arms fell over his chest, "And what do you mean i'm not your friend? I was under the impression that I was."

He really knew how to get on Anduin's nerves, didn't he? It was obvious he was getting irritated with the small movements of his face, how his lips curved ever so slightly into a scowl, the soft puff of breath he let out through his nose. And while he did try his best to be as diplomatic as possible, it was obvious that there were old wounds being reopened as they continued to speak. He could feel a lump in his throat, making it hard to even speak- his mouth opening before shutting quickly. Eyes drifting down as he tried to find the right words, searching his mind for something- anything to express just how irritated he was.

"Don't..." his voice trembled as he spoke, but there was a hint of anger intended with it. "Don't act like you can just betray me and my people, leave for years, and suddenly show up like you haven't done a thing." He closed his arms in tighter, almost as if curling into himself, and it seemed like he was a kid again. His heart aching an awful lot, he swallowed harshly to try and shove his feelings down, he couldn't let them spill into this conversation, he had to remain tough for the sake of protecting his kingdom.

"Anduin, you know that I-" Wrathion started out before being abruptly interrupted by the other.

"Stop. Just stop Wrathion." He hissed, he was trembling slightly now, eyes shooting up to glare daggers at the dragon. "I'm not here to play games, I would much rather be back in my quarters, or doing anything else than talking to _you_."

Recoiling slightly, Wrathion's features changed to those of surprise for a moment before going back to that regular, calm look he always seemed to have even in situations like this. It somehow only upset Anduin more that he didn't seem to care about anything that happened. Taking a deep breath, Anduin moved a hand over his face, rubbing at his eyes for a moment and silently cursing himself for losing his temper. He should be more calm, more behaved- but there was just something about this man that drove him absolutely insane. It was the old wounds prodding at him again, and he knew it. He needed to stop letting it affect him though.

After a few moments of silence, he realized that he had actually got Wrathion to listen to him. And that was when he started speaking once more, this time in a much more calm manner "Now, unless you have an actual reason for being here. I would much prefer not having to deal with you on top of everything else I have to do. I can't babysit you, Wrathion." he moved to stand, straightening the cuffs of his coat as he did so.

"Fine." Wrathion grumbled, slumping in his chair as he pouted. He was acting like a child who had lost a game, definitely a sore loser. "I figured I would see how you're managing as King.." he admitted.

This certainly caused a raised brow from Anduin, from his knowledge and dealing with Wrathion in the past, he knew this probably wasn't the only reason. But they were definitely getting somewhere, although his ache was still evident. "I'm managing just fine, thank you." He responded, turning on his heels as he planned to end this conversation, not really wishing to speak more on the subject.

A soft chuckle was heard, causing him to turn his head and glance over his shoulder at Wrathion, whom was smirking and watching Anduin closely. Was he really laughing at him? The nerve he had to do such a thing. "Whats so funny?"

"Well..." he started off, a smirk on his lips, "Those bags under your eyes definitely mean you're not managing well." He motioned a hand nonchalantly as he spoke, eyes practically rolling. "You know, I could help you with this whole ruling thing."

"No. Definitely not." His fists balled in protest as he spoke, turning his head back to face the exit. "I am not going to accept your help, I've seen what you can do, and I don't trust you to not screw this up." And with that, he moved to leave. His steps were heavy, and his heart was telling him not to leave, but he had to pull himself away from the situation before he did anything rash. Deep down he really did long for that friendship that he once had with Wrathion, but it would just complicate things further. He didn't have the energy to try and mend things when he was trying to run a Kingdom.

Before he had a chance to fully leave though, he hung in the doorway, giving a glance back to the Black Prince. _Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad to keep him around_...he shook his head at that thought, _don't think like that Anduin._ He couldn't just completely shut him out after he traveled who knows how long just to see him. Even if it meant bad news, the gentler side of Anduin was telling him to at least let the poor man rest and stay the night.

 A heavy sigh left the King and he gave Wrathion a stern look before speaking. "You can stay _one_ night. In one of the guest rooms. We will talk more in the morning." He said simply before turning and making his way out to leave Wrathion there. He could ask a guard if he was lost, it didn't really concern him at all, he needed to rest and think things over. Maybe he would be more clear headed in the morning, and it would definitely be better to make important decisions when he had rested.

 

* * *

 

 As the light peered in through the slit of his curtains, Anduin let out a heavy groan. He really wasn't looking forward to today, he had barely slept at all last night. His night was spent tossing and turning, and going over everything in his head. His chest still ached, and he wished he could just get rid of this feeling, it wasn't one he liked and he honestly hated having to deal with it getting in the way of his decision making. Rolling over onto his back, his hand ran over his face as he blinked, trying to gain the courage to get out of bed.

Sitting up, he stretched and let out a heavy yawn. He wasn't planning on meeting with Wrathion until later in the day, and yet he was looking forward to it. Giddy like a child on the inside, and that killed him, he shouldn't be acting like this at his age. He was a King for god sake, he shouldn't be letting his feelings take a hold over his duties. It would only make the ultimate decision more biased, and nobody liked a biased ruler, especially when he was trying to keep peace.

Thinking over all the possible courses of action in his head, he figured it would be best if he would have a proper meeting with Wrathion and try to air out all of the bad things between them. After all, he deserved to know how much pain he had caused him, and he wouldn't be willing to work with him if that wasn't resolved. That would be later though, for now he had to get up and finish up his paperwork, go through any letters he had received, and deal with all of the affairs on the broken shore before he could even begin to think of the discussion and what his final decision would be.

Moving out of bed, he made a quick effort to get dressed and run a hand through his hair before making his way out of his room and into the Throne Room. Waving a good morning to any people he passed, he eventually found himself in the War room. There were several letters stacked on the table before him, taking a seat he began to carefully read through each of them. A smile fell on his lips as he read of how well their process on the Broken Shore had been. It felt good to have done something right for once, for things to actually be headed to a right direction. They were finally starting to push back against the Legion and it was only a matter of time before they could overpower this threat that had been there for so long.

"I guess you really are doing just fine as King...." A voice mused from behind him, causing Anduin to jump before whipping his head around.

Wrathion stood elegantly behind him, leaning forward ever so slightly so he could read the letter in the King's hands. That trademark smirk was on his lips as he held a finger to his chin, tapping it lightly in thought.

Placing his letter down, Anduin was preparing to lecture Wrathion on how he shouldn't be intruding on people's personal matters. Although he figured it would be best to not do just that, especially if he wanted to maintain a peaceful manner when they discussed the proposal from last night. Motioning over to the seat next to him, he simply said "Take a seat, I suppose we can talk now then. Since you're so insistent on being wherever I am." He might as well just get it over and done with now. It was always better to get the more... _difficult_ problems dealt with first.

Waiting for him to follow his request and sit, he mentally mulled over what he could say. He didn't exactly want the whole conversation to be touchy feelsy, but he also didn't want it to be strictly political. He really did want to form that friendship they once had, he almost wished he could go back to those good old days. The days of playing games in the Tavern of Mists, the days where his father was alive. They were definitely better than these days of stress and hard work.

Making himself at home as it seemed, Wrathion sat rather comfortably, elbow propped up on the table and supporting his head as he kept his gaze on Anduin. "So, this is a yes to me staying and helping you then, my _dearest_ king?" He hummed lightly, the words rolling off his tongue smoothly, a teasing, cocky manner behind it nonetheless.

"Not necessarily..." Anduin started off, trying to think of how to word what exactly he wanted to say. "We have a lot to discuss before I even consider working with you again." He took a soft breath, silently hoping for the light to guide him through what would no doubt be a difficult conversation. It was almost as if his silent prayers had been answered as he felt a renewed determination within him, he knew exactly what he wanted to say, and he was confident in it as well.

"Firstly," He began, keeping his gaze on the other, as it was only the polite thing to do. "If, and this is a big if, I were to allow you to be one of my advisors, I would need to trust you again. It is going to take me a very long time to recover from the pain you caused me, Wrathion. I simply cannot just allow you in again without trusting you, I have a Kingdom to protect, and I am not going to disappoint my people by doing so."

Wrathion nodded slowly, and it took no time for him to counter that with an argument as his own. "I had no intentions of causing you pain, Anduin." He spoke in the same tone as always, matter of factly, as if he was always the one in the right. "You have to understand that I had my reasons for leaving. It is unfair of you to put this fault on me when I knew what I was doing."

"And what was it you were doing Wrathion?!" He exclaimed, lips curling downwards in an instant, how dare he say that it was unfair of him to be upset that he had been betrayed? "As far as I'm concerned, you not only set free one of the most dangerous people on Azeroth and helped him escape, but you left me-" He paused, brows furrowing,  "You left me wondering where you had gone...not knowing if you were dead. Is that something a true friend would do?" His voice cracked at last, the pain showing through now. He had told himself that his emotions would only make this more complicated, and he was right.

"I was trying to protect you and everyone else. I thought he could change and we could prevent the Legion's return, that we could use him as a weapon to crush the Legion before it could even form." He couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt deep down, he really hadn't thought about how badly it had impacted his _only_ friend.

"Well you were wrong." Anduin's response was quick, as if he had expected that excuse of him. "Why did I think you could be different? You are exactly the same as you were back then, you don't think about anyone but yourself, you only care about what will benefit your plans. And damn it, I am not going to be a part of that anymore."

"I am not expecting you to be a part of it, Anduin." He spoke calmly despite the growing tension between the two of them. "I want to help you because I know you can be a mighty ruler. There is no personal gain for me here. If I wanted to contact someone for a personal gain, I would have gone to Sylvanas. Believe it or not, I really do still consider you a friend rather than an asset in one of my plans." Sure, he may have used Anduin in the past, but that didn't mean things couldn't be mended and fixed.

That definitely hushed Anduin and he sat there for a moment, trying to process what had been said to him. He really did want a support system, someone he trusted to help him, sure he could trust the royal advisors, but they only worked for him because they had been there since his father was the King. They didn't really care about what would benefit the kingdom and they only went along with what Anduin wanted in the first place. He knew things would be patchy and that they wouldn't be perfect at first, but that fondness was seeping back into his fragile heart.

"Wrathion..." he finally spoke after the uncomfortably long silence, his gaze dropping to stare at the table before him. "I need to know one thing before I agree to any of this." He knew it would be ridiculous to ask, but it was something that had been gnawing away at him ever since his eyes first fell upon Wrathion again after so long.

The silence was inviting him to continue speaking, and he did just that. "I need to know that you won't abandon me again..." he trailed off, realizing just how stupid of a request it was, but he had to know, he couldn't leave it in the air.

When he glanced back up to see the look on Wrathion's face, it was different than that of his usual smug smirk, instead his gaze was soft and his smile matched. It was definitely a different mood than had been set beforehand by his attitude, and it gave Anduin a peace of mind to know that he wasn't being cocky about this.

"Of course, Anduin.." He spoke smoothly, a hand moving over to lightly fall on Anduin's shoulder, giving a light, reaffirming pat. "I promise you that I won't do that to you again, you can trust me. Just give me a chance to prove that."

A smile slipped across Anduin's lips at those words, and for once he finally felt relieved, like a huge stress had been lifted off his shoulders. "Alright then, you can stay for now." His smile only widened even more, he was glad to have someone familiar back "Just don't go causing any trouble please."

"No promises there." He responded with a smirk, a soft snicker escaping him as he teased the King.

With a wave of his hand, Anduin rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah..." he had the same light tone in his voice as Wrathion did. "Just be glad I'm actually allowing this, my father would have _never_ allowed it."


End file.
